


Comfort

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Ran had a break down in front of Afterglow and decided to quit practice, thoughts haunting her head as she fled
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherran/gifts).



> A special thanks to @sherran for helping me with this fic, even though it took over a month to write haha. Enjoy reading!

She was pulled by the collar, facing the irritated emerald eyes that were staring into her very soul. The tall girl in front of her was none other than one of her childhood friends, Udagawa Tomoe. 

Being pulled like this wasn't the most pleasant of feelings, especially when there was a lot going through her head at the moment. The five of them were arguing to no end, and that was all because of Ran herself. 

She was not her same-as-always self, her performance was getting more intense than usual, trying so, so hard to sound... perfect. Over the top to be precise. The thing that pissed the rest off them all was her statement a few moments ago. 

We're nothing. We're not getting any better, so we need to toughen up and play more willingly and passionately. 

Stating that Afterglow's performance was bad, that they aren't improving and progressing just made everyone's blood boil. 

"We've promised each other that we're going to play at the same page! Improve together, and be the same as always! What the fuck are you babbling about now?!" Tomoe was furious, almost toppling the vocalist to the ground. Tsugumi tried to calm things down. 

"G-Guys, please don't fight!" the brunette was a bit panicked as always, looking at Ran and then at Tomoe respectively, attempting to halt their useless fight. 

"I..." Ran started, biting her lips, before staring back at her. "I just want us to get better! We're still performing at the same places, for the same people, with same ass songs! What's the point if we can't progress further?!"

"I'm telling you! We're gonna progress bit by bit! We don't have to rush things and turn into a shitty mess!" 

A dead silence filled the room a bit after. The other three were just looking down at their own feet, a frown evident on their visage. Seeing their bestfriends fight was something they weren't happy about and not accustomed to these days. 

Everything was going so smooth and well. However, it seemed like this wasn't the case. 

"Hey, Ran~?" Moca’s sleepy tone was still as clear as day, despite her sounding compassionate and upset. She had all eyes on her now, her head tilted to face the lost ruby orbs. "Are you still frustrated about Ros-"

"I'm not! I'm over that already!" Ran blurted out, pushing Tomoe away, clenching her fists tightly that she could feel her nails digging into her own skin. "Don't you get it?! The way we are now, there's no way in hell we can advance!" 

"Ran! Stop!" Interrupted Himari. Biting her quivering lip, her dominant hand placed on her chest. Her heart beating rapidly from all the tension and adrenaline. "Didn't you say we sounded good?! That it was our same as always. Good as always performance... what are you talking about now?!" 

"Shut up!" 

Everyone froze upon hearing Ran raising her voice. A shocked expression on their faces as they all turned to look at her in awe. They haven't heard her scream like that, upset and with such a deep voice, that it took them by surprise. 

"Just forget it! Practice is over! Just leave!" With that, the girl took her stuffs hastily, running out of the door and slamming it shut, ignoring the others calling her name. What's the point of none of them understanding her? What's the point if... she couldn’t understand herself? 

Roselia. She wasn't frustrated by their performances, not in the slightest. It's not at all what Moca thought, Ran shook her head as she was running. Minato Yukina; that's what was on her mind for these past few months and the reason why she was so hot blooded in her recent practice sessions. She wanted the girl whom she admired the most, the one she looked up to the most, to notice her and acknowledge how far Afterglow had come to be. 

Though, Roselia had been doing nothing but improving; going to different venues and places to perform, even achieving their goal and performing at future world fes. Which was without a doubt a big hit. She saw it. She saw The Minato Yukina smile. And that just made her feel things, making her head go crazy. She's never smiled like that to her, she's never seen Yukina act so...

cute. 

What if Ran never achieved her goal? What if Afterglow was just a low level garbage band that will stay that way forever and eventually disbanded? Without being acknowledged by her love. 

Her goal. 

A gasp for air was what she took as she stopped in her tracks, clutching at her guitar case tightly, her gaze locked to the ground. 

Pathetic. 

She was a pathetic loser, and that's nowhere near good. She was useless, a good for nothing, a burden. 

Shaking, her breath started to waver and tremble, feeling her sight blur. Tears started forming and streaming down her pinkish cheeks, dropping one...by one on the concrete floor. She bit her lip in agony.

Maybe it was a bad idea after all, this whole band thing. If she wasn't in a band, she wouldn't have met Roselia, or their stupidly attractive vocalist as well. 

She should just quit this childish game of playing a band, pretending she was good - decent even. 

It's all not worth it, and her feelings were getting the best of her. 

She should just...

End i-

"M-Mitake San?" 

Her gaze moved upwards and in front, by hearing a stunned voice calling out her name so gently. It made her look up instantly, despite being hesitant about it. Brows arched, Ran bit her lip harder and stumbled back a few steps after recognizing the lavender haired girl in front of her. 

She swallowed, unable to look away or even move an inch as she saw a pair of gold look at her sympathetically. 

What was this horrible timing? This day just keeps getting worse and worse.  
Ran averted her eyes to the ground, distracting herself from the senior in front of her, despite failing miserably. 

"M-minato...San.." her voice was soft, mostly trying not to give away her sadness, though it was all too clear and obvious to Yukina. 

She tried to move away but her body just froze there, like a deer caught in headlights. A swallow was all she could take, her hands and legs trembling and refusing to lead her away from her rival. 

A gentle touch to her cheek made her snap out of it, jolting a bit in surprise while holding her breath slightly. Gleaming golden orbs were too close, looking into her own shaky red ones. Head tilted to the side, she could see her look at her with those features, making her heart skip a beat. 

"Are you alright?" It was a soft whisper, tingling in her ears, successfully making Ran shudder and turn slightly red as a response. She swallowed down the heavy knot that formed in her throat, her lips too dry to speak up. 

A nod was all she could give, her trembling legs slowly going back a step or two, but only to be stopped by hands clasping her own.  
Ran frowned, looking left and right, not wanting to deal with this at all. 

Now that she's aware of her surroundings, she noticed she was in a park, that she wasn't too unfamiliar with. She'd catch Yukina here every other day or week, so it might be somewhere Yukina goes to regularly.  
She heaved a sigh, she should've noticed earlier and gone to a different route or something. 

"Mitake San," Yukina started, gently wiping away Ran's tears, despite the younger girl's fluster. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Ran shook her head. 

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. Even I am aware of that." 

Biting back the comments she wanted to scream at her, she just huffed, pushing herself down and sat on the near-by bench with her face facing the other direction. 

It wasn't soon after that Yukina took a seat next to her, leaning closer and tilting her head to try and get a better look at her face. "You know, after crying like that, I really doubt anyone would believe you if you stated you were fine." she gave a small smile, which Ran could only irk at, hiding her flushed face. 

"I-I wasn't crying!" 

"Oh? And the redness I see under your eyes are just my imagination?" Yukina teased, making Ran pout and hide her face in her hand even more. She didn't say anything as a retort and just stayed silent, placing her guitar case next to her with a sigh. 

________________________________________

"I see. You've had a fight with afterglow." Yukina breathed out after the younger vocalist had explained her situation, but not in great detail. Ran didn't want Yukina to know her true feelings, not now. The predicament she was in was far from Yukina's concern.  
Ran nodded at her, heaving out a tired sigh. She honestly thought the girl would mock her if she ever found out so she just tried to stay as silent as possible. 

Hands on her lap, Yukina's eyes averted to her fists instead of Ran, trying to think of something an upperclassmen would say to comfort the girl next to her. It's just that they were almost always awkward with each other, so she didn't now how to make things better. 

That was when Ran decided to speak further, to try and alleviate the pain she's been withstanding for the past months, all alone.

"I just...feel like I'm not getting any better. That I'm just getting worse and worse and that's pulling us all down. I'm... I'm a burden to the band and I have no right to stay with them anymore"

That left Yukina shocked; Was Mitake Ran, the most upfront and straightforward girl she knew saying something like that? What could've possibly lead her to this point. 

"Mitake San. You shouldn't stay stuff like that. You are you, and without a leader, afterglow's wouldn't be able to continue as a band-"

Ran sighed, "a leader? That's so pathetic. I'm not even the leader of the group, himari is. Plus, I don't even know what the hell I am at this point and why my heart and mind hurt me like this every passing day--"

Yukina was sympathetic for the most part, glowering at Ran degrading herself in that matter. No one should ever talk about themselves like that, especially her. 

Nevertheless, Yukina was bewildered as much as she was disappointed at hearing the second part of her sentence.  
"What do you mean by that?"

Slouching, Ran bit her lips in annoyance before parting them to speak her mind, subconsciously to add. 

“I...I think about you, everyday-”  
“...?!”

Ran couldn't hear herself right now. A tight feeling was swimming around her chest, and the best she could do was let her feelings all out.  
Even if Yukina herself was listening to her. 

“I was glad.. glad that I found someone I could call my rival. Someone I looked up to…. someone I didn't want to lose to.” Ran started, clenching her fists tight. “That's why, I gave it my all, to support afterglow and live up to our name as your ‘rival’..but things changed.” 

Albeit stunned by the sudden change of conversation and the tone of Ran’s voice, Yukina could only sit there patiently with a frown, listening to what the younger vocalist had to say. 

“..we decided to get better on our own, with no hard feelings to you guys.. but we still called you guys our rivals nonetheless. But...but as time passed by, I could sense you going further and further away from me- like you don't care about us...about me anymore!”

Yukina was baffled, hearing those words from her so-called rival’s mouth. It made her at a loss for words. 

“...Raise a Suilen appeared out of nowhere and the next thing I knew is you two competing with each other, endlessly, endlessly. Every other day, I hear the news of you two performing together, against each other, competing, meeting. It made my blood boil!”

A short silence, Ran trying her best to keep the tears in, so she wouldn't be viewed as weak again.  
Yukina, once again, couldn't utter a word about this in response. Every single word was just so shocking to her, she couldn't form the right sentences. 

“The fact that you found someone worthy of being called your rival. Someone that you want to win against….someone not as worthless and untalented as I am…”

“Wh-”

“I can tell! You never regarded us as your rivals in the first place! To you, we’re not even close to being called professionals. The fact that you ignored us, ignored me, when I wanted you most.. I wanted you to acknowledge us, that's why I've strained myself to no end , and been so hard on myself lately!” 

Ah, here they come again. The pitiful tears that formed in her eyes, threatening to fall down. Biting her lip, Ran took a deep breath, exhaling shakily right after. Her gaze down, not realizing what she was saying. 

“The fact that ..I love you.. just makes me so frustrated..” her voice quivered as she spoke, her cheeks dyed crimson as her tears started to fall down on their own. 

A strong gust of wind blew, their hair swaying in the breeze, silently.  
Yukina could feel her cheeks heat up, looking over at the weeping girl with a shocked face.  
Were her ears deceiving her, or has the girl actually just told her that she loved her?

Yukina licked her lips, “You...what?” 

The sudden question brought Ran to a realization; a realization that she uttered something the other wasn't  
supposed to hear. A gulp; the raven-haired looked down at her feet, her cheeks heating up by the second.  
Given that Yukina was gifted at music, her ears couldn't have misheard the words Ran decided to let out; all the more reason for the girl to be embarrassed. 

Words got caught in her throat, trembling fists clenched tight on her lap as she averted her eyes from the other's. She couldn't possibly take what she said back, since it already escaped her quivering lips. That being said, Ran finally realized how pure and real her emotions and love towards her senior was once she babbled on about it to her. It felt refreshing in a way, however, she wanted to die from the utter shame she's feeling. 

“I...Erm..”

Her tears weren't fading away anything soon, the tone of her voice not helping her situation at all. What has she done? This was the biggest mistake she's ever made in her entire life. 

Amidst her being deep in thought, she heard the sound of fabric shuffling close, turning her head only to see the older girl inching closer to her. Ran held her breath, her eyes widening at the short distance between them. A gentle touch to her cheeks struck her out of her reverie, soft thumbs gently wiping away her tears without muttering a single word. 

Being this close to each other brought both of them to a shy silence, especially Ran; she looked over to the side despite Yukina still holding her cheeks and staring into her eyes softly. 

“Mitake-san..”

Her voice echoed in Ran's ears, making her turn her eyes towards the other and facing her, her cheeks turning bright red. She could see the older girl inching closer to her, stopping a few centimeters away from her face. A small smile crept the cat lover’s lips, leaving Ran awestruck and befuddled. 

And before she knew it, Yukina had closed her eyes, inching closer and closer until her lips met Ran's plump and sweet ones. It was utter bliss, even thoughit only lasted a few seconds; though, to the both of them, it felt like utopia. 

“I love you too, Ran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel? Might not? Who knows. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
